


A Unicorn Emoji

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Genderswap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, femvictuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: FemViktuuri College AUFor most 4th years, graduation is a good thing, but for Yuuri Katsuki, graduation is just one big, flashing deadline.





	A Unicorn Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for swears. Other than that it's super pure and SFW.
> 
> Mood Music: [Secret Love Song Part II - Little Mix](https://youtu.be/WIwPhXaflow)

Yuuri slammed her bookbag down on one of the tables in the school library, groaning to herself, hoping nobody she knew was nearby.

Another day of University, and another day closer to graduation. As a 4th year nearing her first semester finals, she should be happy, but for Yuuri, graduation day came with a big, flashing deadline; because graduation meant moving out of her apartment and away from her roommate of 3 years.

Viktoria Nikiforova, aka Vitya; aka, Yuuri’s crush since the first semester of her first year when they’d joined Sigma Iota Rho together in the second week of school. Since they’d had their Introduction to Constitutional Law lecture together and had stayed up way too many nights studying case law in in each other’s dorm rooms. Since her first roommate had given her an anxiety attack and sent Yuuri sprinting into the Quad looking for an escape.

“Whoa, Yuuri!” Vitya had grunted when Yuuri had barreled around a corner straight into her classmate’s chest, nearly upending them both. “Careful there, you could get…Yuuri!” Vitya was suddenly holding her, staring into her face a look of deep worry etched into her features as she stared down at Yuuri, tears falling down her cheeks, body shaking, and breaths coming out in quick gasps.

“You’re hyperventilating, Yuuri.” Vitya said, cottoning on. Yuuri wished she had the air to say ‘no shit, Sherlock,’ not that she would have, but she was always sensitive about her panic-slash-anxiety attacks.

“Come on,” Vitya said quickly, slinging her arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and walking them slowly towards the edge of campus where there was a long, gravel path, looping around campus. The whole way she counted her breathes softly, using her whole body to demonstrate each inhale and exhale. It was dark and quiet, with only Vitya’s breathing and soft counting to be heard. Yuuri usually liked to sit while she tried to control her breaths, but Vitya made the action a full-bodied exercise that somehow had Yuuri focusing on each muscle’s movements rather than the overwhelming cacophony in her head.

They’d nearly completed a lap of campus by the time Yuuri had been able to speak again. “Thanks.”

“No problem. What set this off, if you don’t mind me asking? Do I need to beat someone up?” She said this with a smile that didn’t completely cover up the real threat of violence Yuuri could see just behind her eyes.

“It’s silly but…” She took a breath. “I have this exam coming up and I was reading the syllabus about it and it was stressing me out, and then my roommate just came in and was banging around, talking on the phone, making food, turning on her music. It was just way too much stimulation.”

“God, that would annoy me too. Is that a normal thing?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Pretty much. Normally I can live with it, but today it was just too much.”

“Totally get it.” There was a pause, the quiet not uncomfortable before Viktor asked, “Yuuri, would you like to room with me next semester?”

“Huh? But don’t you have a roommate?”

“Moving in with her boyfriend,” Vitya said with a roll of her eyes. “It’ll be over before the year, but whatever, her loss, my gain, right? I mean, you and I already study together a lot, and I promise not to be a sensory overload every minute of the day. Oh! We could come up with a code for if you’re having an anxiety attack and I’ll be able to help you…what should it be?”

Yuuri just gaped at her. Vitya was a hurricane, unstoppable, undeniable…beautiful.

“I know! A unicorn emoji! It’s friendly and happy, but it’s not like you’d use it normally, right?”

Yuuri just stared at her for a long second, the realization that she was really gay and Vitya was really cute blasting past her overtaxed brain with all the delicacy of a freight train.

“Oh, sorry!” Vitya said with a sheepish grin. “You don’t need all this now. We’ll talk about it later. How about we just walk for now?”

Yuuri gaped for another long second before she nodded. “You can talk if you want, as long as you won’t be offended if I don’t really reply?”

Vitya beamed at her, and they began walking again, Vitya’s comforting arm still around her shoulders as she prattled on about this and that while Yuuri had simply contented herself with the thought, _‘this is enough’_.

And it had been, at least she told herself it was. But it wasn’t anymore. Now it wasn’t nearly enough. Not with graduation looming closer. Soon they wouldn’t be roommates anymore, hell, they may even end up across the country from each other!

They were both applying for grad school, and Vitya’s top choice was Stanford, while Yuuri’s was Columbia. If they both got what they wanted, it was over. They’d move away from each other, probably text each other less and less until they just forgot.

Every day felt like a ticking bomb, and every step inside her apartment had her aching preemptively.

The lights inside the library flashed their warning that the building was closing for the night and Yuuri groaned, picking herself up from the pile of despair she’d become.

This had to end. She couldn’t keep doing this to herself. She’d have to tell Vitya eventually. If she did and got rejected, they’d move in a few months and she’d move on; but if she didn’t, she’d regret it forever.

She didn’t even bother considering a positive reaction, she knew Vitya wasn’t gay after all. Enough guys had come in and out of their apartment over the years for her to be sure of that. She didn’t complain though; she’d never told Vitya she was gay, or brought girls over, and Vitya was always courteous with her visitors.

There’d been that one-time Yuuri had texted Vitya after class with their code-word Unicorn emoji after one of the shittiest days in her existence. She’d gotten back to her apartment building just in time to see some guy, still half dressed walking out the building’s main door complaining about “confusing bitches”. She hadn’t really understood the meaning until she’d opened the door to find Vitya in an oversized t-shirt and panties waiting for her with open arms. She’d felt a little guilty.

Not guilty enough to keep her from falling against her roommate and indulging in a little moment to just pretend this was hers. Vitya hadn’t been wearing a bra.

Two days later Yuuri had overheard that same asshole shit-talking Vitya on campus and without actually deciding to do it, she’d snapped and kicked the dickhead hard in the back. He was caught so off guard he didn’t turn around for several seconds, by which time Yuuri had already blended into the crowd.

Yuuri didn’t know if Vitya had heard about it, but all through dinner that night Vitya had looked like she was barely holding back her laughter. She’d insisted on taking Yuuri out for a drink that night too, and Yuuri hadn’t even considered arguing.

As far as she knew Vitya hadn’t been with anyone since and wasn’t that a confusing nugget of information for her mind to roll around.

She sighed, walking slowly across campus back towards her apartment. She really couldn’t delay anymore; Vitya would know the library had closed. Of course, Yuuri could pretend she went out for coffee or something, but that was a flimsy excuse at best. If Yuuri went out with friends she always texted Vitya to come along, and as far as dates…well, it’d been a while.

They were opposites in so many ways. Vitya was self-assured, gorgeous and feminine. While Yuuri basically lived in oversized hoodies, sports bras, leggings, and chucks; Vitya preferred underwire bras, fitted blouses, skinny jeans and high heels. Yuuri was a bundle of nerves and awkward at the best of times. She’d only dated a few girls over the past 3 years, and all of them had been disastrous given her long standing crush on her roommate.

Then again, despite the fact that Vitya had had far more boyfriends, none of those had exactly lasted. Honestly the most lasting relationship either of them had was with each other, which is why most Friday nights they were in each other’s rooms watching Netflix together. If they went to a party, it was together. They’d even gone to see the latest Star Wars movie together on opening night, sitting in line under a blanket together for hours. They’d gotten great seats.

Not as good as being snuggled under a blanket together, but Yuuri wasn’t one to complain. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all.

Her phone pinged, and she sighed, knowing it was probably Vitya asking if she could bring home some Jack-in-the-Box or something. She dug her phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen.

Vitya: [unicorn emoji]

Yuuri jerked her head up and took off at a run. She was only a few blocks away, but each curb, sidewalk, and stitch in her side felt like the longest gauntlet of trials standing between her and home. To Vitya.

She barreled into her apartment building and didn’t bother with the elevator, knowing standing still would drive her mad as she took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping a few times as she went. Her hair bounced out from under her beanie as she threw open the stairwell door and raced to her apartment, jamming the key in the lock.

She wasn’t even sure if she took her keys out of the lock as she slammed the door shut and sprinted down the hall to Vitya’s room.

The scene that greeted her was undeniably strange. Vitya was curled up under her blanket, tear stained face peering out from under the covers which were scattered with mail. Vitya always left the mail in the kitchen, so Yuuri was understandably curious as to why her roommate had brought a bunch of Pick-n-Save ads to her room and buried herself in them.

Questions and aching heart aside Yuuri kicked her shoes off and crawled under the covers, hugging Vitya from behind, steeling herself when Vitya turned and buried her slightly snotty face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“Shh, Vitya. What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I didn’t get into Columbia,” Vitya sobbed.

Yuuri blinked, not sure what to say. “I didn’t even know you applied.”

Vitya nodded. “I didn’t tell you.”

“Well that’s ok. They weren’t as good for your specialization anyways. You’re sure to get into one of your other schools, and I thought you had your heart set on Stanford?”

Vitya was shaking her head violently. “No! It had to be Columbia!”

“Why, Vitya?” Yuuri said, wishing she was better at this whole comforting thing.

“Because you got in!” Vitya shoved her hand up through the covers and produced two envelopes, one a standard #10 with Vitya’s name, torn open; the other, a large flat envelope that was thick with papers with Yuuri’s name printed on the front.

She’d gotten into Columbia…

And it didn’t matter.

“Vitya. Why did it have to be Columbia?”

Vitya sniffed and looked up at her, and Yuuri wished she could say it was a turn off with the puffy eyes, tears and snot. She reached up and stroked away a single tear, feeling her heart squeeze hopefully.

“Because you’ll be there…and I wanted to live together again.”

Yuuri nodded, biting her lip and hoping she wasn’t about to make a fool of herself. “You don’t just want to live with me because finding a new roommate’s a pain, right?”

Vitya shook her head.

“Will you tell me why, Vitya? You know I’m a bit dense; I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

Vitya hiccupped and stared at her, blue eyes sparkling with tears. Yuuri could feel herself leaning closer unconsciously, helpless to stop it.

“I want to live with you,” Vitya bit her lip and whispered, “I want to live with you always.”

Yuuri hummed. “I want to live with you too.”

“You do?”

Yuuri nodded, unable to help the grin that was spreading on her cheeks. Why had she been such a coward about this? It was Vitya! Even if it had been too soon, Vitya would have never judged her. “You know, Cal Berkeley isn’t far from Stanford, and Princeton is pretty close to Columbia.”

Vitya was still sniffling, but her eyes looked hopeful. “But then we’d have to commute…”

“So?” Yuuri said softly, looking over the edge of the blanket as something caught her eye. “Did you look at what else we got?”

Vitya shook her head. “I just saw Columbia and then…”

“Unicorn Emoji?”

Vitya nodded and Yuuri smiled as she leaned forward, around Vitya, and picked up the rest of the mail, looking at it over Vitya’s shoulder.

“Why?” Vitya said in a small voice.

“Well,” Yuuri said with a soft smile as she pulled out one of the envelopes, “because it looks like you got into Stanford.”

Vitya’s eyes went wide for a split second as she looked at the large envelope, only to begin to fall a moment later.

“And so, did I.”

Vitya’s eyes bugged out and she screamed, grabbing Yuuri up in her octopus like grip staring at their matching envelopes. “Yuuri! You applied to Stanford?”

“Of course. I wanted to stay with you too.”

“But Columbia?”

“What about it? It’s a good school, but Stanford has better weather and this cute Russian girl I’ve been crushing on since Freshman year.”

Vitya during bright red, mouth falling open. “Since…freshman year?!”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Yuuri laughed and she leaned forward kissing Vitya’s temple. “I don’t know.” She paused, looking into Vitya’s eyes. “Would you like to go on a date with me, Vitya?”

Vitya smiled so big her mouth went heart shaped, lighting up the whole room. “Yes! Yes! Be my girlfriend, Yuuri!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, hugging Vitya tight, still grasping her acceptance packet from Stanford.

“Hey Yuuri?” Vitya said softly.

“Hmm?”

“Can we get a puppy?”

Yuuri could do nothing more than laugh because, “Yes, Vitya. We can get a puppy.” Yuuri would have agreed to pretty much anything if it meant she could hold onto Vitya just a little longer. “Let's get you cleaned up and go get a drink. I’m buying.”

“This better not be our first date,” Vitya said with a nod as she pulled the covers off them, scattering the remainder of the mail, including the Columbia letters, on the floor.

“It’s not,” Yuuri said softly, smiling shyly up at Vitya. “Pretty sure our first date was that first walk we took around campus.”

Vitya tipped her head but slowly smiled and nodded, because they really had belonged to each other from that moment on, no matter how long it took to finally get there. As they stepped into their shoes, chucks for Yuuri and heels for Vitya, Yuuri knew she wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little story. :) I just wanted to be happy and I love FemViktuuri so much! XD If you enjoyed this, but wish there were more boobs, check out my other fic [Queens of the Strip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264904/chapters/25187820).
> 
> Also, ugh, AO3 boned me on this. It previewed with the unicorn emoji showing up just fine, but then broke everything when it posted. Sigh!
> 
> Sigma Iota Rho is the International Studies Honor Society. They are both Political Science/International Studies Majors. Introduction to Constitutional Law was one of my favorite classes, but it was nearly the end of me. Case law does not make for exhilarating late-night reading.
> 
> I don’t know about all of you, but Jack-in-the-box was across the road from my campus and open 24-hours, so yeah...many 2am Jack-in-the-box runs were had.
> 
> #10 envelopes are the standard letter sized envelopes.


End file.
